Brand Ryota
Email: arie.designs@gmail.com Description Eye Color: dark brown Hair Color: Black, cut short Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 lbs Age: 39 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 20 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: 2 dao blades Secondary Weapon: Broadsword Tertiary Weapon: hand to hand History Brand comes from a large family. His mother was once married to a nobleman, a general of Kandor?s army. The marriage was happy, at least it was when the man, Chalden, was at home. Yfke was a dutiful wife, taking care of his affairs in Chachin while he was away to wage war against the shadow. She was carrying his fifth child when the news of his demise reached her. Though she grieved, the world moved on as it always did. She would meet Chalden again when the Mother welcomed her home, and until that time she had his children to raise. When the youngest child was four years old, Yfke decided it was time to grant her children a father again. Though he knew he could never replace Chalden, Mihail Ryota tried to be a good father figure for Yfke?s children. He had been a soldier to Chalden, and a friend of the family for years. As Chalden already had five heirs to take up his sword, neither his family nor Yfke?s objected against her union with Mihail. Happiness was hard to come by, with the blight always pushing forward, and her family granted Yfke what little happiness she could find. Soon after their union, Yfke showed signs of pregnancy again. It was a source of good humour amongst her family, who claimed that Yfke sought to repopulate all of Kandor by herself. Mihail?s head was swollen with pride for months after Brand was born. Brand grew up being the middle child. He was doted on my his elder siblings, and he watched over his younger siblings, of which Yfke bore three more within ten years. While it was always clear that Brand would become a soldier like his father, the thought of moving away hadn?t occurred to him, until his mother casually mentioned it during dinner. She had been talking to an Aes Sedai, and her family was legendary for being both large, and filled with potential warriors. With only two girls and seven boys, of which three were already steadily rising in rank, and one was already training to become a warrior, the Aes Sedai had suggested that she could always send the fifth boy to represent Kandor and her family in Tar Valon. While Brand wasn?t particularly adventurous, the idea grew on him rather rapidly. He was a ten year old boy, after all, and ever since his mother mentioned it, his dreams were filled with thoughts of Aes Sedai and warders and the red cloaked Tower Guard. When the Aes Sedai returned to Tar Valon, Brand accompanied her. There he spent the next five years as one of the smith?s aides. Working the forge made him strong, but the thick armed blacksmith often joked that he would never have the bulk to become an actual blacksmith. Brand was a bit of a beanpole, standing a bit taller than most boys, at 6?2?. The day he turned sixteen he was accepted as a trainee of the yards. His training progressed swiftly, and within two years he was promoted to the rank of Tower Guard. He chose the balance discipline, as it suited his physique most. Over the years he had gained some bulk, but the Blacksmith was right, he would never have the body of a blacksmith. His fighting style suited his weapon choice though. Brand trained hard and fought hard, attaining the rank of Blademaster when he had just turned 30. He spent the years after that leading several missions, and eventually he was made Captain of a company. When the Commander Elia Darnell stepped down from her function, Brand took her place as Commander of the Guard. He?s a decent strategist, and a good motivator. He always jokes that he?s the ideal older and younger brother, and he treats everyone, even the Aes Sedai, like siblings. It is this attitude that makes him well liked throughout the yards. Category:WS 20 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios